Elijah Mikaelson
Elijah Mikaelson is an Original Vampire who was born to Mikael and Esther in the 10th century. Elijah has seven siblings, a deceased unnamed older brother, three younger brothers whom are now deceased (Finn, Kol, Henrik) and a younger sister named Rebekah. He also has a younger half-brother named Niklaus and half sister aoife. After Mikael's death, Elijah is the eldest Original alive and the oldest immortal being in the world, now that Silas is deceased. Elijah is also the most powerful being, second only to his half-brother, Niklaus and this is only due to Klaus being a Hybrid. Elijah is now living in New Orleans in the French Quarter with Niklaus, Rebekah and Hayley in the Mikaelson Mansion. Over the centuries, Elijah has been romantically involved with some women while being with his siblings and running from his father mikael. In the 10th century, while Elijah and his family were still human, both he and his brother were romantically involved with Tatia. In the 15th century, Elijah was involved with Katerina Petrova, the doppelganger of Tatia. In the 19th century, he was involved romantically with a woman named Celeste. Now in the 21st century, Elijah rekindled his relationship with Katherine and they had a romantic relationship until he broke up with her and left with his brother to New Orleans. Once he got to New Orleans, he learned of a werewolf named Hayley and her child of whom Klaus is the father. Elijah promised her that he'll always protect her and four months later, after some time with Hayley, it seems like he is starting to develop feelings for her. The new world Elijah is shown in a flashback 300 years ago. Having fled the Old World for unknown reasons, Elijah, along with Klaus and Rebekah, sailed across the world, through the Mississippi River and arrived in New Orleans, 300 years from the present. Upon arriving off the coast of New Orleans, they slaughtered all the men who boarded their ship, but left one alive to question and carry their luggage, including the two coffins of their neutralized brothers, Kol and Finn. New Orleans, current day Elijah is seen talking with the bartender, Camille O'Connell, about his brother. He tells her that his brother always seems to get into trouble and she suggests he is the one that is always helping him. Elijah then asks Camille if she can find someone who works at the bar by the name of Jane-Anne Deveraux. Camille tells him she doesn't know. Elijah meets up with Sabine, who in reality is a witch and already knows about Elijah. He asks her to see the witch Jane-Anne, but Sabine tells him it is too late as the vampire, Marcel, had already killed her in public, which Elijah finds shocking. Elijah hides once Marcel appears - as Marcel would kill the witches if Elijah had been discovered with them. Elijah listens in on the conversation between Marcel and Sophie Deveraux, in which Marcel wants to know why Klaus has returned and was looking for Jane-Anne. Elijah then calls Rebekah and reveals to her that Klaus' former student, Marcel is still alive which Rebekah finds shocking. Elijah explains to his sister that the man who Klaus sired now rules New Orleans, with savage vampires and killing for any human to find. But when Rebekah hears him mention Niklaus, she begins back talking about him and says she wants take backs from the pact she made with Elijah and Niklaus. Elijah reminds her of the importance of family and Rebekah is soon on her way to New Orleans. Elijah then comes to the bar Rousseau where he saves Sophie and kills her attackers sent by Marcel. He asks her what business her family has with his brother and Sophie leads him to a cemetery and invites him in as no vampires are allowed to enter without invitation. Sophie explains to Elijah that a werewolf named Hayley became pregnant during her encounters with Klaus. Hayley is then brought out by other witches and Elijah asks for a moment alone with her. Hayley doesn't know how it is possible for her to be pregnant and Elijah explains how it may be possible and shows her some parts of his family's past through his mind. He explains how they became vampires and for Klaus, the very first Hybrid, resulting in the spell their mother cast on Klaus to suppress his werewolf side. After some talking with Sophie, Elijah meets up with his brother and guides him to the cemetery where Sophie and Elijah explain everything to Klaus. Klaus expresses disbelief and rejects the witches' offer. He tells the witches to kill both Hayley and the baby, claiming he doesn't care either way. Elijah tries to talk some sense into his brother but fails. Sophie further tries to blackmail Elijah and reveals that if Sophie dies, so do Hayley and her child. Elijah then finds his brother Marcel and Elijah make a deal.arguing with Marcel and it ends with Klaus biting one of Marcel's guys. He later seeks out Marcel and has a chat with him. Elijah asks him of how he has control of the magic in the French Quarter, Marcel tells him it's his business. Elijah then makes a deal with Marcel, if the body of Jane-Anne Deveraux is released to the witches, Klaus will cure the man he bit. The next day, Elijah moves Hayley to the Originals old sanctuary and tells her that she's now the most important person in the family, promising her that he'll always protect her. Klaus and Elijah then go to talk in private and discuss if and when Rebekah would join them. Unaware that Klaus has already seen their long-lost half sister Aoife the night before. The brothers argue about his intentions and Klaus questions Elijah's motives and the coincidence of his half-sister showing up at the same time and assumes Elijah and Aoife must be plotting against him. Elijah unaware of this just adds fuel to the fire in Klaus's insecurities. Category:Characters Category:Original vampires Category:Mikaelson family